


The Costume

by deepwinchester



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: !!! i hate this episode, Angst, M/M, Title is Trash, Tyrus - Freeform, andi mack 3x13, i'm not a native speaker sorry if this is bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwinchester/pseuds/deepwinchester
Summary: tj's thoughts in 3x13





	The Costume

You ask him to do a costume with you, summersault, it’s your thing, and he agrees. You spend the entire day thinking about him, about how he actually wants to match costumes with you, and about how you smiled and bumped your shoulders together when you were in the park.

The next day Kira asks you to do a matching costume with her, but you refuse because you are already matching with Cyrus, and there’s one you would rather do this with.

“So you rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me” she says. The smile you had before disappears, you know what she means with that, that you prefer doing a costume with a _boy_ rather than with a pretty girl who looks interested in you. She starts walking away and you get scared and change your mind, you will do the costume with her.

You think about calling Cyrus but you become super aware about how you act around him, you fear he would sense you like him just by hearing your voice, so you don’t.

Friday arrives and when you get to school you try to avoid him, you don’t want to hurt him, but he sees you, and your heart sinks when you see his smile turn into a frown, he probably thinks the worst of you right now and you kind of deserve it.

“you are not wearing your costume” Cyrus says. Kira comes and stands next to you, she shows her costume to him and looks at you so you do the same. You feel terrible, and you can barely say “I'm sorry” before being dragged away by her.

You turn back to look at him, and you see him already looking at you with watery eyes. You want to run back to him and tell him how you feel without caring about what other people may think, but you don’t, and you keep walking.

You spend the entire day regretting it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i'm sad and i need it to write something, sorry if this is really bad, please don't be mean since english it's my third-language. this is the first thing i write in english so sorry if its too bad.


End file.
